gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The ghetto
The ghetto es una canción de Too $hort, que hace una aparición en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Radio Los Santos. Letra Talking 'bout the ghetto...funky funky ghetto. Trying to survive, trying to stay alive. Chorus: The ghetto The ghetto (Talking bout the ghetto) The ghetto The ghetto (Funk funky ghetto) Even though the streets are bumpy, lights burned out Dope fiends die with a pipe in their mouths Old school buddies not doing it right Every day it's the same And it's the same every night I wouldn't shoot you bro but I'd shoot that fool If he played me close and tried to test my cool Every day I wonder just how I'll die Only thing I know is how to survive There's only one rule in the real world And that's to take care of you, only you and yours Keep dealing with the hard times day after day Might deal me some dope but then crime don't pay Black man tried to break into my house again Thought he got off early doing time in the pen Even though my brothers do me just like that I get a lot of love so I'm giving it back to the... Chorus So just peep the game and don't call it crap Cause to me, life is one hard rap Even though my sister smoked crack cocaine She was nine months pregnant, ain't nothing changed 600 million on a footbal team And her baby dies just like a dope fiend The story I tell is so incomplete Five kids in the house and no food to eat Don't look at me and don't ask me why Mama's next door getting high Even though she's got five mouths to feed She's rather spend her money on a H-I-T I always tell the truth about things like this I wonder if the mayor overlooked that list Instead of adding to the task force send some help Waiting on him I'd better help myself Housing Authority and the O.P.D. All these guns just to handle me in the... Chorus Even though they put us down and call us animals We make real big banks and buy brand new clothes Drive fancy cars, make love to stars Never really saying just who we are We use alias names like TOO $HORT Sell you stuff you might kill for Young kids grow up and that's all they know Didn't teach him in school now he's slangin dope Only thing he knows is how to survive But will he kill another brother before he dies? In the ghetto, you keep one eye open All day long, just hoping and hoping You can pay your bills and not drink too much Then the problems of life you'll be throwing up Like me, but you don't see Ten years from now, where will you be? Chorus So much game in a Too $hort rap Blacks can't be white and whites can't be black Why you wanna act like someone else? All you gotta do is just be yourself We're all the same color underneath Short Dog's in the house you'd better listen to me Never be ashamed of what you are Proud to be black stand tall at heart Even though some people give you no respect Be intelligent, when you put em in check Cause when you're ignorant, you get treated that way And when they throw you in jail you got nothing to say So if you don't listen it's not my fault I'll be getting paid while you'll be paying the cost Sitting in the jailhouse running your mouth While me and my peoples try to get out Chorus Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Too $hort - "The Ghetto" Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos